Multi-component cartridges have become very popular packaging techniques for dispensing epoxy and a hardener, for example. However, their use has been limited because of the expense of special multi-rod dispensing guns. 3-M Corporation's "Scotchweld EPX Applicator" provides an example of these dispensing guns. There are no devices presently available which allow the components from a standard multi-component cartridge to be dispensed using a standard caulking gun.